crash
by Dr.mcsteamy
Summary: plane crash au, with some pp characters added in. mark and lexie live! (mainly merder)
1. crashed

Meredith woke up slowly, feeling sharp pain in her head, abdomen, and leg. She opened her eyes and saw trees, and the sky. "Where am I?" she kept repeating in her head over and over. Meredith winced as she tried to sit up, and saw a stick next to her. She used it to help prop herself up, so she could go looking for someone, anyone. She started to think like a doctor, and was asking herself questions that would be asked of a patient with a head injury. "My name is Meredith Grey. Daughter of Ellis Grey. I'm 33 years old. My birthday is October 30, 1978. I'm a doctor. I went to school at Dartmouth. I work at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." Meredith still couldn't remember where she was. All of a sudden she was on the ground again. She didn't want to get up just yet, because her leg was hurting, so she lay there for a few minutes until she heard a voice. As it got louder and closer, she realized it was Christina. "MEREDITH!" She screamed over and over, and Meredith sat up, trying to hide her pain. "What happened?" Meredith asked her, confused. "OUR PLANE CRASHED. We were in a plane and it crashed." Christina rambled, obviously nervous. "Where is everyone?" Meredith said, suddenly remembering what happened. "Arizona, and Lexie, and Derek, and Mark... where are they?!" "Arizona is back where the plane is, with a pretty bad leg, and I just came to get you because I saw you lying here" Meredith got up, pretended she was fine and said, "let's find everyone else, what are your injuries" "Just some cuts and a dislocated shoulder, what about you?" "I'm okay just a small cut on my leg, but it isn't even bleeding." "Good, lets go find everyone" Christina said walking away, believing her story. Back at the plane, Meredith helped Christina lift Arizona onto a sheet, so she wouldn't get dirt in her wounds, and told Chris to stay with her while she looked for Derek, Mark, and Lexie. They couldn't be far. After walking for about three minutes, Mer started to get really dizzy so she sat down. I'm probably just dehydrated, I'm fine. After the dizzy spell passed, she kept on walking, even with her leg pain growing, and soon reached Mark, Derek, and Lexie. Derek got up and ran towards her. "You're okay!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'm fine, how are you guys" she said noticing Derek's arm was broken in about 100 places, bruised, and swollen. "I have a pretty bad arm, Mark has a huge cut on his chest, and Lexie has a crushed shoulder because it was stuck under the plane." "I was with Christina and Arizona, Chris is fine, just a dislocated shoulder, but Robbins has a nasty broken/cut leg." "Der, Mark, Lexie, the plane is back that way, if you start walking I'll catch up. I'm going to see if there's anything we should bring back" Meredith said just as an excuse to sit down, without them watching. She sat down and laid back for about 5 minutes, and then decided to take a look at her leg. There was a piece of plane lodged inside of her upper thigh. and she had to pull it out. After she pulled it, she could see the bone, and it was broken. She decided to start walking back before anyone got suspicious, with two t-shirts in her hand, and a walking stick in the other. 


	2. im fine

Meredith got back to the plane, and being the only one really able to move, with two good arms, she was basically the doctor. She set Christina's shoulder, set some of Derek and Lexie's breaks, and sutured Mark's chest with the suture kit Christina kept in her suitcase. She even collected firewood, and built the fire to keep them warm.

As Meredith was lying in Derek's good arm, she felt the dull pains in her stomach get sharper, and more acute. She turned around, and got up slowly, trying not to wake Derek. She turned and ran past the fire when she started to cough. She no longer has the urge to vomit, but walking past the fire she noticed that her hands were covered in red. The pain would have been worse. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Meredith lay awake for the rest of the night scared that it was going to happen again.

When the sun rose, and everyone woke up, Meredith didn't tell anyone about what happened. She knew that there was nothing anyone would be able to do. She was trying her best to hide the pain, and that was going well. And then Derek noticed her red hands, & the blood by her lip.

"Meredith"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine-fine or Meredith-fine?"

Meredith sighed. "Probably Meredith-Fine"

As concern grew on Derek's face, he asked "what are your injuries"

"I.. um... have some sort of head injury, probably just a concussion, fractured leg with a deep laceration, and what I suspect as internal bleeding in the abdomen, because it hurts, and I um.. coughed up blood." Meredith swallowed and realized she was rambling.

"Sit down"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?!"

"Der, I'm doing better, my head is feeling better, my leg is healing, and I only coughed up the blood once."

"Mere" he gave her the look that told her it wasn't an option.

"Lets at least walk back by the fire" she said, right before she tripped, smashed her leg, breaking it significantly more, and hitting her head on a rock.

"MEREDITH!," Derek screamed and signaled for Chris to come help.

Meredith now had a huge gash on her forehead, and probably a brain bleed, and now her leg would definitely need surgery. Derek and Christina carried her back to the plane, laid her down and started checking her out. After setting the major breaks in her leg, Mark stitched up the wound on her head. She still hadn't woken up. He was about to put the suture kit away when Mere started seizing.

"DEREK, YANG, SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Mark yelled as loud as he could. Derek came over and held Meredith until the seizure was over. He couldn't help crying at the thought of losing her. Suddenly, there was a sound, that sounded like helicopters, that were getting closer. Everyone prayed that they would be found, and that they would be taken to a hospital right away.

About five minutes later, three helicopters arrived, and out stepped Owen Hunt, Richard Webber, and Miranda Bailey. Meredith and Derek went with Richard, Christina and Arizona went with Hunt, and Lexie and Mark went with Bailey.


	3. rescued

Instead of going to the trauma room, Meredith was rushed right to CT. It was when she was halfway through the scans that she woke up. Her head hurt so badly that she felt like she was hit by a bus. She noticed she was getting scans done so she kept still. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a very worried Richard looking at the scans with Shadow Shepherd. Richard noticed she was awake, and quickly got her out and explained her situation.

"You have some bleeding in your abdomen that I will fix, I will probably need to remove your spleen. You have a bleed in your brain that is pretty slow, so Dr. Nelson will take care of that tomorrow, after my surgery."

"And my leg?"

"Your leg is broken in 3 places, and Torres needs to put screws on one of them. That's going to take place after your crainiotomy."

"Can I see Derek please?"

"Yes, but only for about 15 minutes because you are both going into surgery. Torres has to fix his arm. "

"How is everyone else doing?"

"Karev is amputating Robbins's leg, Lexie's out of surgery, and Mark had a pericardiocentesis done. Yang is just fine. I'm going to take Zola for the next few nights if that's okay with you"

"Okay, good. Can you take me to Derek?"

"Only because you're my favorite patient." Richard said with a smile.

When Meredith's bed was wheeled into Derek's room, he looked so worried.

"I'm okay Derek. Richard is very confident, and so is Nelson. And ZoZo will stay with Richard while we're in the hospital. "

"I'd like to see your brain scans." Derek says as Richard hands them over.

"I don't want Nelson to do the surgery. " Derek says quickly after reading the scans.

"You certainly can't, not with that arm, and we wouldn't let you operate on your wife anyways.".

"Not me. My sister Amy. She's an excellent neurosurgeon"

"No operating on family Shep."

"Amelia barely knows my wife. They met twice. She can do it."

"Fine, give her a call, but she has to be here before 9am tomorrow."


	4. in la

**L. A.** _(Amelia didn't have a unicorn baby in this fic and Pete didn't die but isn't included)_

It was an early Thursday morning, and Amelia Shepherd was sitting in the kitchen with Addison, Violet, Sheldon, Sam, and Cooper. They were talking about one of Addison's patients when Amelia's phone started ringing. It was her brother Derek."

"Hello! Derek?!," Amy said sounding surprised. "What's up?"

"There was a plane crash."

"What?! Who was in the plane crash?"

Everyone directed their attention towards Amelia, as she was being awfully loud. She didn't notice, of course.

"It was me, Meredith, Mark, Lexie, Christina, and our friend Arizona."

"I'm with Addison and she wants to know what's going on, I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Ok."

"Derek?" Addison said worried.

"Hi Addie"

"Okay so what's going on? Are you okay, is everyone else okay?"

"I'm okay, and so is everyone else, except Meredith."

"Derek! What happened?!" Addie practically yelled

"We were going to Boise to assist on a conjoined twin surgery, and the plane crashed. Mark had a huge wound on his chest, I'm getting surgery on my crushed arm, Arizona lost her leg, Lexie's shoulder got crushed, and Yang was fine, but scared."

"And Meredith?!" Addison and Amelia yelled simultaneously.

"She was to busy taking care of everyone else to focus on her own injuries. She had internal bleeding, a concussion, and a broken leg. Then she fell, broke her leg even more, and her brain is bleeding."

"Is she in surgery?"

"Richard is working on her abdomen. She's going to have the craniotomy tomorrow, and Torres is putting screws in her leg the day after. But I want you to do the surgery."

"Me?" Amelia said

"I trust you. You could do it. Will you do it? Please Amy." Derek practically begged

"Yeah. When do I have to be there?"

"As soon as you can. Today preferably, and her surgery is tomorrow at 9am."

"I'll book a flight. Goodbye Derek."

''Goodbye Amy. I'll email you the scans."

Addison looked at her and sighed. "I'm going too."

"Fine''

"Me too," Violet, Cooper, Sheldon, and Sam said at the same time.

"All of you, why,?" Amy asked, confused.

"Derek and Mark were my best friends," Sam said right away.

"It's going to be tough operating on your sister-in-law, you're going to need a support system," Violet and Sheldon explained.

"Cooper?" Amelia asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I just want to see your niece again. She was adorable." Cooper said excitedly

"Meredith and Derek had a kid!?" Addison asked incredibly confused.

"Yeah, her name is Zola, they adopted her from Africa. She has spina bifida and was brought to the hospital." Amelia says, showing everyone a picture of her from a few weeks ago.

After lots of "awws" and "she's adorables" Addison went online and bought 6 tickets for a flight to SeaTac that afternoon.

A/N- I'm getting a lil bit of writers block on chapter 7 and I'm still editing 5+6 but I'll get them in soon


	5. arrival

As the L.A. gang arrived at SGMW, Richard Webber was waiting for them in the lobby. He noticed the red hair of Addison Montgomery, and approached the group.

"Richard! It's so good to see you!" Addison exclaimed!

"It's great to see you too Addie. You too Amelia. Haven't seen you in a while Sam... and other friends?" Richard stated.

"Oh sorry, Amelia explained. This is Violet, Sheldon, and Cooper, who I think you've met before."

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Richard Webber. Meredith is in room 2387 and Derek is in there too. I don't think they're up for too many visitors right now, so they rest of you can go to the coffee cart on the third floor. Montgomery and Shepherd, come with me."

Richard led the two ladies into the ICU, where Meredith Grey was sleeping, and Derek was holding her hand, already dressed in street clothes. All three of them could tell how scared the man was for his wife.

"Meredith Grey, 33, post-op day 1 from a partial splenectomy and bowel repair, scheduled for a craniotomy tomorrow, and bone repair with Callie Torres right after"

Just as Richard finished, Amelia began her neurological examination, and took a look at the scans again.

"Okay, I'm going to go in from here, and cut a two-inch bone flap. Okay?"

"Yeah, but can you please shave as little as possible? I love her hair and I um.. don't think she wants to be bald."

"Of course, I'll only shave what I need. So far right now this looks like it's going to be a routine surgery. You're both doctors and you know the drill, so I'm not going to go through it all. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Dr. Amelia Shepherd explained, and then the three of them walked out.

"Okay ladies, so Derek told me to give you the keys to his house, because you can stay there. It's in the woods, right by where the trailer was. He said to thank you for coming, and he didn't give directions because Addison knows the way there."

"What if we can't find it?," Amy asks

"Oh you'll see it, the house he built for Meredith is a giant mansion, with like 10 bedrooms. Oh, and you won't have to worry about Zola. She's in daycare right now but will be staying with her favorite grandpa. Me!"

Addison laughed, "okay, tell him we said thank you! Bye Richard see you tomorrow," as they walked towards the elevator to go get their friends from the coffee cart.

Amelia and Addison went to go get their other friends, so they could visit Mark.

Mark was surprised when they walked into his and Lexie's room.

"Red, Amy, Sam, why are you here?"

"Amelia's doing Derek's wife's surgery!" Cooper exclaimed!

"Ssshhh!" Everyone said to Cooper at the same time. Lexie was sleeping.

"How's Big Grey doing?" Mark asked Addison.

"Good, stable. Needs three surgeries though."

"Big Grey?" Sheldon asked

"Big Grey,'' Mark said showing a picture of him and Meredith on his phone, "Little

Grey. Sisters." Mark said, pointing to the sleeping Lexie in his arms.

"Okay, bye Mark, we all have to go. Amy needs to rest and get ready for the big surgery tomorrow."

"Bye, WAIT Addison, if you see Callie tell her to bring Sofia by"

"Okay, bye Mark"


End file.
